Imagine That
by thenewstorytellerisintown
Summary: Gabriella Cullen is a vampire. She's currently moving from her cozy know it all Alaska home to the center of attention; Albuquerque. There's so much she doesn't know about this place and about him, but he's off limits. But will love find a way anyway?


**Hi people reading this, if there are any;). This story just hit me, but it's not much good, I don't think. It's actually kind of short. I'm not sure if I'll continue it, it just depends if something hits me again, like this chapter did... So I hope that it's not terrible... If you guys want more, just comment or PM me, I'm sure I could most likely come up with more if that's something you're interested in. **

**Keyle Shay~~**

**

* * *

**

As usual, my doorbell rang when the clock struck exactly twelve o'clock. Good, his timing is sharp. It's not like I expected much less from him though. I mean, he's always on time to everything.

Opening my bedroom door, I flashed a smile of my perfectly straight white teeth, "Hello Carlisle." As I walked out of my perfectly spotless room, I shook my slightly damp hair making it completely dry. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, Gabi," Carlisle replied casually and said, "I have to report back to work at one." I nodded my head and sat down in the living room. "So, I wanted to know—since we are alone and such—what would you think of moving from Alaska?"

My brunette eyebrow reached towards my forehead, "Well I don't really mind so much. I really don't prefer this type of weird weather patterns." I commented. A sly look crossed my features, "Plus I don't enjoy the sunny summers." Swiftly sweeping my hair into a ponytail, I added, "Why are you asking me though, Carlisle? You know I could care less about where our lives arrive at as long as we're somewhat okay."

He smiled painfully, "I am asking you, because your wisdom is outside of any other's." I chuckled slightly, "If you were to say yes, there is a good chance that it is the right decision to leave. So, I suppose we are leaving?"

"I suppose so."

Gabriella Cullen is my name, although I was born with Gabriella Montez. I am eighteen and have been since 1634 or something around there. I'm the second Cullen in the generation, I think. Yes, the Cullens are vampires. The Cullens started out as vampires and will be entirely vampires until this world parishes. Or… We all die out. But I believe the latter one won't be the cause. The sun doesn't kill us or make us shiny, but it does weaken our powers. We don't sleep in coffins; actually we don't sleep at all. Blood isn't all we can eat, we consume normal food twice a day, but it doesn't affect us much. Our eye color depends usually. Mine are a light honey shade, but of course, they go black when I haven't consumed blood in a while. Vampires can go for three weeks without blood before starting to go mentally insane.

I joined Carlisle and Esme forever ago, but due to recent events, I had been held at the Volturi headquarters for about fifty years as they tried to convince me to join them. Of course I kept denying saying that I would not even consider it until they stopped feasting on humans. Finally they realized I would keep my side of the argument consistently, and they released me. Hallelujah.

So, the Cullen family all knew me very well and were very excited at my return. Truthfully, I was happy to be back. It's been fourteen years since then, so I'm rather joyful that I have not been confronted about the whole situation. Of course, the Cullens know exactly what happened. It really doesn't bother me much, although quite a few, because of the situation, have bitten me.

There's Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and of course Esme and Carlisle. It might seem weird that we are all together but Edward and I, but we're technically not related at all. So, I think it's pretty legal. But don't talk about Ed and I dating, that's just sick. We all have these cool powers: Edwards-reading minds, Alice-seeing the future, Rosalie-her sexy looks, Carlisle-compassion and ability to resist blood, Esme-no special power but however the ability to love passionately, Emmett-his strength, Jasper-manipulating emotions of others, and I… I have the power to observe more than any ordinary person could. I'm like the Sherlock Holmes. Because of this rare gift, I am able to have wisdom beyond compare. Pretty snazzy, right?

Raising my body from the comforting chair, I asked softly, knowing that he would be more than eligible to hear me, "So where are we off to next?" My gentle tone soothed through the room and echoed softly, so quietly that no ordinary human could hear.

Carlisle thought rather quickly and decided defiantly, "Hmm… I'm thinking Albuquerque." I nodded slightly, not voicing my opinion. If he thought it best, I was not going to stand in the way. "I know there are werewolves in all, but we have come to agreements with them before. There is not one good reason that we cannot do so again. Do you agree?" My head bobbled up and down again. "I'll inform everyone of the plans by tonight. We'll leave tomorrow. I think that it's best we leave as soon as possible. Why would there be any thought to tarry?" Silently agreeing, I traveled to my room again and thought to myself _I think of many things that could bring trouble along the way. I sure pray that no harm comes shooting at a meteoric speed our way. _Sighing, I flopped down on my unused couch and grabbed the loosely lying around remote and clicked the play button. Immediately music poured out of my speakers softly. Ah, that's peaceful. It sure takes a load off of your shoulders, does it not? Well, it truthfully doesn't matter if you agree or not.

"Beyoncé? That's a new one," Edward commented from the front door in a whisper, but he knew that I heard him. My chuckle was my reply. Five seconds later, he stood casually at my door with a pair of khaki shorts and a stripped polo. "Since when do you listen to this music? 'If I were a boy'? Little sketchy, don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Well, I'm sorry you don't approve of my music selections, Ed. Because it all comes down to whether _you _like it or not." Both of us embraced each other in a mental hug. One of the benefits of my gift is that I can tell if someone has entered my mind, because of the look on their face. Ah, I love benefits. Shut up, Edward. His laughter was flooded through the room. "So, you're just going to sit here and sift through my so interesting thoughts, are you?"

"Course," My foster brother joked and shook his head at my annoyed expression. "Sis, I'm joking." He commented but I made no initiative to reply so Ed added, "Okay, well it's been a long day at school, what's up with you?" Did I forget to mention that I don't attend school like usual here because of certain issues, mostly because I'm not in the mood to really pay attention to this jibber jabber, plus most people here don't know I exist? That comes in handy.

"Well nothing really," I replied finally. "I just basically sat and listened to music about all day." Looking towards the clock on my tan wall quickly before meeting Edward's eyes again, I added in an observing tone, "You're home early. School gets out at two-thirty. It's one-twenty." My observant eyes never miss anything. That's my gift; I'd be a wimpy excuse for a Sherlock Holmes if I did.

Edward shifted his weight from one foot to another easily, "Well, Miss Sherlock Holmes," He started and I couldn't help but giggle. "I skipped biology, but my teacher won't care and the next thing I had was study hall." Rolling my eyes, I un-eagerly stopped my relaxing music and sat up all in one motion. "So, therefore, here I am."

"Single handed with no girlfriend," I portrayed and continued, "You know I'm right." When he made no move to say a rude retort, I grinned to myself and said, "Ah, the wise one, you agree with the wiser." You see, we always joke about my wisdom, but when it comes down to serious matters, it's not joke time anymore. So, truthfully, I get benefits from both situations. Maybe except for Emmett's obnoxious jokes. Please tell me that Edward didn't hear that. Too late, I know he did. "If you tell Emmett that, I swear I'll kill you."

He shrugged and replied, "I believe you." Chuckling to myself, I pushed my body upward, fighting the pull of gravity and stood near my two wall-to-wall bookshelves and searched diligently for an interesting book. "You already read too much as is, but now you're trying to find a book while we are talking?"

Shrugging, I turned around with an innocent smile on my face, "I thought we were done talking," I lied smoothly knowing very well that he was aware of that. Directing my honey colored eyes back towards the books, I continued, "So how was the day? Why was it so awful?" Memory surge! Heh, I'm not one to forget the start of a conversation.

"Oh, it was the football team's big day, and I think they're obnoxious," He answered, "You know how I feel about those sports." My brother added.

I nodded my head in understanding, "I see. Although, you do realize that Emmett is on the team, right?" I asked and he nodded quickly, "Ah, I really think it's not a good idea… The secret is too big to let out." I opinionated. "But to Emmett, it's important, I suppose."

"Yeah, it's his new hobby, you could say so."

I giggled and agreed. "I don't even understand it. Too confusing for me." Ed chuckled and nodded his head. "Are you happy it's the last day of school?" I asked.

"More than thrilled," He exclaimed causing me to shake my head. "No, trust me, it's gotten worse over the years. More stupid classes in all. But of course, you wouldn't know because you haven't been to school in sixty-four years!" He pointed out correctly. Dang it, when you say it that way, I sound so old… Oh, right that's cause I'm like three hundred, fifty years old. Joy. I'm a granny. That sounds so wrong.

I raised my hands in mock defense, "Hey, fifty of those years I had no choice." Although, I really don't know why I didn't attend school for fourteen years. I'd like to believe I was getting out of the ages of Romeo and Juliet to the more modern ones. But the truth is, I caught onto that in about a year. So now I'm left excuseless. Sigh. "I'm thinking about going to school next year." Edward raised his eyebrows. "Truthfully, I want to get back to being as close as normal as I can be, and that involves going to school."

"Are you serious? I mean, Gabi, I didn't want to pressure you into it," Edward said quickly, "I don't want you to go to school if you don't want to."

"I know you don't," I said confidently. "But this is for me, not for you, but what you said, I'm not pressuring myself into it. I'm waiting until second semester if I do start. I can make up some fake files saying some weird crap stuff that they need to know and we're all set." Ed came up to me and gave me a huge bear hug from behind causing me to chuckle. It probably would've killed human, but I'm in luck; I'm not human! Heh, just kidding.

My foster brother grinned widely and replied, "Well I'm sorry that my sister is a complete and utter genius." We both laughed gleefully. He listened intently into the other room as I chuckled, "Glee? Nice."

I laughed and hit him on the chest with real force knowing it wouldn't faze him. "I'm sorry you only like the show because you think Rachel is hot." I commented truthfully.

"Shut up, Gabi."

* * *

Carlisle stood along with me as the rest of our foster-like family sitting down. None of us moved; not even did we breath. I sighed, breaking the uneasy silence and said loudly, "Well… It's obvious we are here for a reason." I pointed out certainly, "So can we please get to the point here? I am kind of in the middle of a good book."

"What? Romeo and Juliet?" Rosalie smarted as I gave her a well-deserved glare. That immediately unnerved her. Her eyes drifted away from mine. I saw the frustration in her orbs. Personally, it was hard to miss with my talent.

I shook my head and ignored my aroused feelings. "Can I fetch you a cup of tea?" I asked, hiding my anger. She nodded and immediately said that it had been a bad day for all of them except for Emmett. He had won the last football game of the season. I didn't question her; she's having a bad day, I understand. Fetching her cup of Earl Grey and handing it to her, I replied to her sarcastic question, "Actually, I was reading 'Brisingr', you know from the Eragon series?" They all nodded and relaxed into their chairs except for Carlisle who was still standing. I scooted away from my squatting position in front of Rosalie and approached my first place.

I nodded. Carlisle said, "Well, as you are aware, we are gathered here tonight to speak of serious matters." Most everyone in the room grew still and stiff. I would know; powers, remember? He glanced towards me then continued, "Of course, we all like Alaska, as Gabi pointed out earlier. But as all things, there is a time to move on. So, as I stand here, I bring forth the idea of moving. Gabriella has diligently agreed, stating her point that she knows my choice is best." The doctor paced slightly around the large living room.

"Hmm," Edward commented, "I suppose it's okay with me," A smile played at his lips. For a moment it was in awkward silence.

Now Emmett said, "I'm in a good mood today, I'll agree." He stated, "But I'm only doing this because Gabi thinks it so." I half chuckled and shook my head at him. He just said, "I love you sis."

"Yeah, right," I snorted but added, "I love you too, Em." The room grew quiet for a few seconds. I saw Esme shake softly and immediately I knew her choice.

She admitted, "Fine. My decision is to agree."

Alice smiled and added, "Me too." Jasper let down his guard and agreed, leaving Rosalie to fend for herself.

Rose growled angrily and muttered, "Thanks, make me look like the bad one." No one said anything. "Oh, fine! Just because Gabriella has been kind to me." We all nodded as I smiled happily.

"Why thank you," I said, laughing. Everyone either rolled their eyes or joined in with their angelic laughter. Sighing, I reached for a piece of the pizza that was sitting uselessly on the table. Soon, hands were flying every which way, fighting for a single piece. I couldn't help it; giggles escaped through my lips. Everything froze as my foster family glanced at me. "What can I say? We are funny people." Err… Or vampires… Oh, does it really matter? I guess not.

Jasper rolled his eyes and informed me, "You know, I have this feeling that you are the craziest, most abnormal vampire I have met."

"No," I refused stubbornly, "that was Victoria. She creeps me out. What you meant to say was that I am the most easy going vampire you have ever met." Although I've been a vampire for more than three hundred years, it's still hard to choke out the word. Say it with me; vampire. That didn't help one bit. It's not like I'm surprised, though. Everyone agreed with my statement. "Okay, I'm going to go upstairs and start packing. It could take a few minutes, I know, forever right?" I heard some chuckling. "Okay, see you in a few… Literally."

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of just standing in front of my empty room that I had loved for around four years, I heard some shifting downstairs; they were probably worried about what I was doing up here, although they should be able to hear. I remember the day I was given this room. The room itself needed some love. So, I gave it love and made it one of my favorite bedrooms in the history of all my bedrooms. I don't know, it just seems to hold a chunk of my heart. Upon hearing rapid footsteps approaching my door, I didn't bother to turn; rather I spoke, knowing very well that all ears were attuned to our conversation. "It seems like I've been here for ages," I said.

"Yeah," Alice replied, "but as you said, times change and you find yourself changing along with them." She quoted with a sense of gratitude. Pausing for a moment, she added in a joking tone, "But think about it, it'll be a nicer house with more… space to… play."

I laughed heartily and told her, "Yeah, play." The future teller chuckled. "I guess it's not just about uptown to me. I think it's the memories that make the experience so much better. Sometimes, I think it's hard to let go of what I know, so I try and hang on. It's pointless, I know, I just…"

"Want to feel the love and simplicity of being human. Living in the same place all your life and never having to move. Look around, we all yearn for it," Alice commented. "We've got to let go, because that's all we know."

"What is this? Rhyming class?" I asked in a sarcastic tone and added, "I guess it's time to say my last goodbye?" My sneaky glance at my best girl friend's face didn't go unnoticed. She nodded while swallowing a huge gulp of her saliva nervously. "Okay." She noted my unease and quickly stepped out of the room. "Goodbye."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Edward whined. "I know you drive fast, Carlisle, but can't you drive _faster_?"

"I'm not going faster than one hundred fifty, Ed."

I shook my head and commented, "I'll drive if you'll shut up, Ed. You're being quite annoying. Honestly, I've got a killer headache, so if it'll make things quieter, I'll drive." Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I are all riding in my Audi R7, which holds six people, but we all have to drive our cars. The other cars we're coming back for next week. So now it's fine with me because it's not like I'm going to let anyone drive my car unless I'm in it. And everyone knows that.

"Oh my god," I said as I walked into my huge room. "This is impressive!" Stepping over all my boxes, I sauntered over and opened the latch to the balcony door. Staring out into the distance, my unneeded breath was taken away by the beautiful, relaxed beach. Looking at the people running about on the sand, my honey eyes caught the sight of some hot guy that was flirting with another girl. "Well." My eyebrows rose. Walking back into my room, I pulled a bikini out from a box and slipped it on speedily and said in a normal voice, "I'll be at the beach." I decided against jumping out the window, so I walked out the door and into the warm sea air. Ah… Relaxing. It really does suck that this makes my power weaker because I love this weather.

Smiling, I reached the water at a slow pace and sat down peacefully. I could sit here for hours at no end, literally. It's just so… Abnormally quiet and relaxed. It's like nothing you do will throw it off balance, even if you try your hardest. This might seem a weird analogy, but in a way it reminds me of myself and other like me, I am lost at sea, a sailor with no direction at all. Where will I go? How long will I be there? There is no purpose to my life… I just _exist_.

"I'm thinking you're new here," A voice echoed through my brain, ruining my train of though. The guy I had seen prior to that had been flirting with the other girl plopped down next to me. He had shaggy brown hair and the bluest eyes I had seen, but really, how many blue eyes do I see in my world? Let's face the facts, not many. I shrugged naturally and looked back at the crashing waves. He followed my gaze and said, "So, where are you from, girl?" Again I shrugged. "Alright," He emphasized on his T, "so you won't tell me anything?"

I chuckled at the comment, "Nah, probably not." I said, smirking lightly. The guy laughed. "So, I'm thinking you're from here." Huh, I wish this guy would either leave or tell me his name and leave the flirt act behind. I'm not here to hook up with guys, thanks. That involves touching my ice cold skin, and that's probably not wise to do so. Judging by his looks, he's seventeen, a soon to be senior with a easy screw personality. There's athletics in his blood; basketball by the looks of it. It's obvious the boy's got friends, it just is. There's a side he only shows to certain people, most likely a huge secret he keeps from people like me. There's only two possibilities why he's not wearing a shirt, one: we're at the beach and he's trying to hook up with girls, two: he's one of the werewolves, and I shouldn't be talking to him. I sure hope it's the first one, but the latter one seems more practical with me around.

He chuckled, "Do you loose train of thought easily, because it's been about five minutes and all you have done is stare at the ocean. If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't breathing." I giggled and shook my head at the irony. "Well, I'll see you around, sometime this summer, right?"

"Course," I said to his face and muttered inaudibly to myself, "More than I'd like, I think." Of course, he didn't hear, but I suppose he realized that I had said something to myself. Oh well, I couldn't care less. "Yeah, well I guess I better leave now, cool?"

"But you just got here."

I nodded, obvious to him, "Time changes, you sit and change too. Some moments are wasted instead of being spent well. This is life, and I intend of living every minute by its prime time." I stated wisely, knowing it was something my power had come up with instead of my conscious. "Well, goodbye. Nice meeting you…"

"Troy."

Smiling perfectly, I stated to myself more than to him, "Troy." Starting to walk off, I turned around and added, "Bye, Troy." He laughed and shook his head, probably figuring that I wouldn't mention my name, and I wouldn't. Smart boy. Too bad I have an awful feeling about him. Something about his features gave the impression that he was not what I needed, especially since he made my stomach queasy with unease and unsettlement, something I knew meant bad fortune.

I guess I'll see tomorrow when the day shines at highest.


End file.
